


The Life Ruiner Club

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: DARE officer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you want, we could start a club. The, ‘my life was totally ruined the day I met and fell head over heels for this goddamn ginger that doesn’t want anything to do with me’ club.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Ruiner Club

To say that Officer Jesse wasn’t fond of the shortest member of their DARE troupe was as big of an understatement as saying that the ocean was kind of wet, or a Russian winter was  _sort of_  nippy. They’d been at odds with each other since the kid showed up to their first mandatory meeting with Starbucks and a sidekick with a criminal record, and the thorn had only grown from there. It was the hangdog look of a man pining for love that finally caused James to get over his innate dislike of one of their little truants long enough to sort of bond with him.

“Who shat in your Cheerios, shortstack?” Sure, he could have been a bit more tactful, but he was on lunch, and it was a fairly nice day out. 

Axel’s response was to flip the hood of his jacket up in a way that covered his eyes from James’ view, chin resting in his palms as he stared listlessly across the quad. The young cop followed his eyes and- 

Oh. No, that explained it. The two other members of their little anti-drug society were kicking a soccer ball back and forth, when the journalism teacher’s…sister? Niece? Cousin? Whatever. When the hot blonde in the belly shirt went over, smacked Owen on the ass, and told him something that made him laugh loud enough to carry over to where they were sitting.

“Y'know, I bet if you mentioned to Owen that him nailing a cheerleader instead of you was hurting your  _feelings_ , he might make it less obvious.” Axel sat up straight, as if James had just touched a cow prod to the base of his spine.

“I’m not, that’s not,  _dude_. Officer dude. No. Shut up.” He was practically yelling.

But the miserable look on his face was louder.

Sighing, James tore open his Swiss Rolls pack and handed one to Axel. 

“If you want, we could start a club. The, ‘my life was totally ruined the day I met and fell head over heels for this goddamn ginger that doesn’t want anything to do with me’ club.” The very feminine snicker from behind them caused the two blondes to whip around.

“Ooh, can I join? Clark’s friends with this super fine photography major that’s over the house all the time, and I can’t touch him because I’m 'jailbait’.” Kara made air quotes with her fingers in regards to her underage status, then scowled. “Also, I’m pretty sure that Clark’d just rip his arms off. It’s Lois that warned me about how fifteen’ll get you twenty around here.”

Axel’s demeanor immediately brightened. 

“I’m gonna, uh, go see if they need a third. Or something. Later!” Kara shook her head, picking up his abandoned, untouched chocolate treat and shoving it in her mouth.

“He’s 'bout as subtle as a brick to the face, huh?”

But James’ attention had been diverted as well, once he spotted a certain music teacher making his way through a crowd of students to the soda machine at the far end of the hall.

“Yeah, right. Gotta go, Clark’s whatever.”

Sighing, Kara grabbed the remainder of his abandoned lunch, pocketing the Dunkaroos and half a turkey sandwich for later.

“ _Boys_ , honestly.”


End file.
